Más que mil palabras
by Rillianne Duchannes
Summary: Porque una imagen, así como los momentos... Valen más que mil palabras. [Recopilación de Drabbles para el foro Proyecto 1-8, en el reto Escribir a partir de una imagen. Personajes variados.] Cuarto Drabble: Caliente. [Michi]
1. En viaje

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Este escrito es sin fines de lucro, solo para hacer feliz a mi musa casi extinta.**

* * *

_En viaje_

"Lo mejor de viajar en coche, es el tiempo para pensar".

Eso solía decirme a mí mismo y repetírmelo constantemente cada vez que emprendía un viaje en carretera, donde tenía que pasar largas horas sentado tras un volante, mirando un camino que me generaba sueño y me cansaba los ojos, sentado en un incómodo asiento que me agarrotaba los músculos.

Soy escritor, después de todo.

"Lo mejor de viajar en coche, es el tiempo para pensar", para perderme en mis pensamientos y profundizar en esa historia rebelde que está en mi mente pero que no logro plasmar con éxito en el papel. Es el tiempo de descubrimiento, de autoconocimiento. Es ese tiempo propio en el que, al mirar por la ventanilla, me encuentro con kilómetros de soledad y con mi yo interno.

De eso intento convencerme cada vez que viajo en coche. Eso intento hacerme creer en vano, para no sentirme fetichista, pero lo cierto es que miento.

La realidad es que, sin duda alguna, lo mejor de viajar en coche es girar la cabeza a mi lado y encontrarme con ella, profundamente dormida, con los pies apoyados en el tablero y sus pertenencias desparramadas alrededor de este.

Y es entonces cuando los músculos entumecidos, la fatiga causada por el sueño y los ojos cansados no significan nada, porque Mimi está allí, con sus hermosos pies descalzos y delicados a la vista, con uñas de escandalosos colores y sus largos cabellos castaños cubriendo su rostro de ángel dormido.

Si, definitivamente, para mi, Takeru Takaishi, lo mejor de viajar en coche es saber que Mimi Tachikawa estará siempre a mi lado cuando gire la cabeza.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_**Hace tanto que no escribo, que lo siento como una eternidad. Tengo un bloqueo horrible que no me ha dejado seguir con "No me tomes el pelo", por eso no me han visto por aquí, pero quería volver, la imagen me atrapo y bueno, fue un Takimi, porque es la pareja que me inspira... No tengo ni idea porque.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten, porque lo escribí en veinte minutos.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Simple

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Este escrito es sin fines de lucro, solo para hacer feliz a mi musa casi extinta.**

* * *

_Simple_

Decir que ella era una persona simple era mentir estrepitosamente, porque no. No era simple en absoluto…. Pero aunque no era simple, disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida como si fueran los momentos más trascendentales de la existencia. Y es que, ¿De qué está hecha la vida sino de detalles simples que al compaginarse forman un complejo recorrido?

Hikari no era simple, pero eran las cosas simples las que la hacían compleja.

Por eso disfrutaba los rayos del sol filtrándose por las entreabiertas persianas de su habitación cada mañana, acariciando su piel ni muy clara, ni muy oscura. Simple. Como todo lo que le gustaba.

Por eso amaba caminar y que la brisa agitase su corto cabello, desordenando su flequillo. Simple. Común como nada, movimiento del viento que nadie se molestaba en notar y que ella amaba.

Por eso amaba tomar fotografías aisladas, de elementos que para pocos podía resultar atractivos, pero que para ella encerraban una belleza tan inusual como simple.

Por eso, cuando vio ese banco abandonado en el bosque de una madera que antaño debió ser pulcra y brillante pero que ahora lucía enmohecida y mancilla, supo que era tan hermoso, como inusual y decidió fotografiarlo, como un recuerdo que quedaría grabado para la posteridad y que atesoraría como si fuese su más preciada pertenencia.

Y es… ¿Quién dijo que lo simple no puede ser hermoso e inusual?

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Si algo he aprendido es que la musa es una dama caprichosa. Si ella decide venir, no se le puede atar. Solo debemos cumplir con sus deseos por ilógicos que estos nos parezcan, por eso he escrito el segundo drabble basado en una foto, la imagen 14, Banco en un parque. Sobre Hikari, que creo saben, no es de mis personajes favoritos pero fue la que me inspiró para este drabble. Espero les guste.**

**He decidido hacer una recopilación como están haciendo muchas. Soy malisima para los títulos, pero "Más que mil palabras" me pareció adecuado.**

**¿Review?**


	3. De lazos, estrellas y sombreros

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Este escrito es sin fines de lucro, solo para hacer feliz a mi musa casi extinta.**

* * *

_De lazos, estrellas y sombreros_

Se miró al espejo.

Su reflejo la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad.

Aquello, sin duda, era nuevo. Un detalle, una diferencia, algo que desentonaba con aquella chica de estrellas, colores estridentes y sombreros de vaqueros. Pero es que había que reinventarse cada día. Eso se repetía a si misma como justificación, como motivo, como argumento.

—Es por llevar algo diferente. — Respondió cuando sus amigas la interrogaron sobre el misterioso lazo que ahora usaba en todo momento, en todo lugar.

Ella era de cosas más llamativas, más excéntricas. Menos comunes. Eso solían decir todos. Eso solía decir ella misma. Y claro, algo tan común resultaba _poco común _en ella. ¡Por supuesto! Esa era la verdadera razón del porque de ese cambio radical.

Esa era la verdadera razón para las personas que la rodeaban, al menos.

Porque claro, solo ella conocía la verdad escondida tras la cinta de satén que ahora decoraba su cabellera y es que cuando aquel delicado lazo con una nota apareció en su casillero, la joven Tachikawa decidió que ese tierno adorno sería su nueva marca personal.

"_Lo he visto y pensé en ti. I. Ken."_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Lo saben todos, lo mío son los drabbles. Lo largo simplemente no me va, aunque lo intente. Y creo que este es el más corto de todos, pero bueno. Para la actividad del Foro Proyecto 1-8 "Escribe a partir de una imagen", basado en la imagen 59: Chica con lazo.**

**¿Review?**


	4. Caliente

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

_Caliente_

El incendio estaba justo junto a ella.

Convivía con él, comía con él, hablaba con él. Dormía con él.

Él la quemaba y no estaba segura si le tenía miedo o le gustaba, sin embargo era demasiado tentador como para decir que no. Y es que si la tocaba, si la besaba, incluso si la miraba, ella se derretía, como mantequilla entre sus dedos. Suponía, en efecto, que de todos modos aquellas debían ser las consecuencias inmediatas de jugar con fuego.

Taichi era de esos hombres que te movían el cielo y la tierra con solo sonreír. De esos hombres con los que era imposible recordar, a ciencia cierta, lo que significaba la palabra cordura, porque con sus labios en tu cuello y sus fornidas manos sobre tu cintura, estabas perdida.

Y Mimi lo sabía, por eso dejó de luchar realmente pronto.

Se había perdido demasiado rápido como para siquiera intentar luchar contra aquella sensación.

Cuando quiso ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya eran uno. Ya había un anillo en su dedo y miles de ideas para el lejano futuro. Un felices para siempre y muchos hijos correteando por aquí y por allá.

Esos eran los planes.

Y ella, que siempre había sido libre como el viento, se sintió bien, por una vez, de estar atada.

Y es que Kami sabía que, si es que se quemaba, habría valido la pena.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Bueno, un drabble más, este un Michi basado en la imagen 182 subida por ****BlueSpring-JeagerJaques, Sofá ardiendo en el bosque.**

**Super corto, dah. Siempre me salen así.**


End file.
